I Love You but I Can't
by Kazumi Nikushimi
Summary: Aku tahu aku bodoh mencintai orang yang seharusnya menjadi adikku dan telah dimiliki yang lain. Tapi jujur aku sungguh mencintaimu. Rasa itu tak dapat kuhilangkan. FIC FOR OFF.


I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfic**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Pair : SenaMamo, Slight SenaSuzu**

**Disclaimer : EYESHIELD 21 by Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Sumarry:**

Aku tahu aku bodoh mencintai orang yang seharusnya menjadi adikku dan telah dimiliki yang lain. Tapi jujur aku sungguh mencintaimu. Rasa itu tak dapat kuhilangkan.

**By: Kazumi Nichi & Ai Nikushimi**

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin), Miss typo (jaga-jaga), gaje, abal, garing, silahkan ketik tombol back.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

================EYESHIELD 21===============

**Mamori's POV**

Cit, cit, cit,

Kicauan burung membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Memang sekarang sudah waktunya aku bangun, namun aku tak mau meninggalkan mimpiku. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Disana aku sedang menikah dengan orang yang kusukai. Coba tebak siapa? Hehehe, dia adalah Sena Kobayakawa.

Dengan berat aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman, membuka tirai, lalu membereskan tempat tidurku yang kubuat rusak.

Setelah beres, aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuh. Setelah itu, menggunakan seragam SMA Deimon yang blazernya berwarna hijau sama seperti roknya. Serta dasi merah. Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, 'sempurna' gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Aku pun turun ke lantai satu menemui ibuku yang telah menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Mamo-chan!" sapa ibuku, Nyonya Anezaki.

"Ohayou gozaimazu, Kaa-san!" jawabku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan bersiap memakan sarapanku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk lembut kepalaku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan ayahku tersenyum padaku.

"Ohayou Mamo-chan. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ohayou, Tou-san. Tentu, Tou-san." jawabku. "Hn, itadakimasu."

Ayahku hanya tersenyum. Sesekali aku melihat jam,'Masih jam 6, keburu.' batinku.

Aku pun menyelesaikan sarapanku dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Kau mau apa Mamo-chan?" tanya ibuku.

"Aku akan membuatkan bekal untuk Sena," jawabku.

Sena, Sena dan Sena yang ada dipikiranku. Dialah bintangku yang menerangi jalan gelapku. Hanya dia, bukan yang lain. Tapi selalu saja ada pengganggu. Seperti Hiruma dan Suzuna. Ku akui Sena adalah milik Suzuna. Tapi Hiruma? Si 'Kejam' itu terus melarangku mendekati Sena. Apa sih mau si Setan itu? Dia selalu menyiksa dan memaksa Sena melakukan hal berat, padahal kan Sena tidak bersalah.

Akhirnya bekal yang kubuat pun jadi, bento special untuk Sena. Hn, pasti Sena menyukainya. Aku tersenyum melihat bekal itu. Lalu kubawa ke atas meja makan. Kembali kulirik jam dinding. Tidak terlambat kok.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Mamo-chan," kata ayahku.

"Apa kau akan berangkat dengan Sena?" tanya ibuku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku pun berangkat.

Tentu saja aku akan terus menunggu bintang yang paling bercahaya di hatiku. Walau rasa ini harus kututupi sebisa mungkin. Terutama dari 'Iblis Deimon' yang seenaknya mengatur hidupku dan Sena. Kalau sampai dia tahu aku suka pada Sena, ckckck. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi? Duniaku akan hancur, semua harapanku akan musnah. Begitu juga dengan angan-anganku.

Aaaaaarrrggghhhh, tidakkkkk! Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau!

"Mamori-neechan!" sapa seseorang, ya dia... Diia yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi.

"Ohayou Sena! Mari kita berangkat bersama," ajakku.

Senyum mengembang di wajahku, begitu juga dengan Sena dan err- kekasihnya, Suzuna si gadis berambut biru dengan inline skatenya. Mereka sedang bergandengan tangan, kenapa hatiku sakit sekali? Oh Kami-sama, inikah cemburu?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!

Hatiku, tenanglah.

Oh Kami-sama, tolong Aku!

"Ohayou Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna dengan senyum khasnya. Ku akui dia memang manis.

"Ohayou Suzuna-chan!" jawabku dengan senyum malaikatku, "ayo kita berangkat!" ajakku.

Kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah. Sebuah SMA Swasta, Deimon.

Aku berjalan dengan menyaksikan pemandangan yang bisa dibilang mengerikan, Suzuna dan Sena bergandengan tangan.

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku tak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku pada Sena. Tapi, aku juga tak mau Suzuna tersakiti hatinya.

Sepi, hampa, itu yang kurasa. Melihat kalian sedekat itu, membuat hatiku berkecamuk tak jelas. Hatimu sudah ditempati olehnya, bukan olehku.

Seandainya aku dapat mengutarakannya lebih cepat, hatiku takkan seperih ini. Hidup pasti lebih berwarna dengan cinta kita. Dua hati menjadi satu cinta seperti warna pelangi yang menyatu menjadi satu untaian.

Aku terus berimajinasi menjadi milikmu. Terus, terus dan terus berimajinasi, menutup luka di hati agar membuat diriku tersenyum puas.

Tapi tetap saja, mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mengiris hati. Kini dirimu tak dapat kucapai, Sena. Kau terlalu cepat. Aku tak dapat menggapaimu, mendekapmu sepuas hati. Sekarang hatimu telah digenggamnya, oleh Suzuna, bukan aku.

Aku tahu aku bukan pilihan haimu Sena, aku tahu ini adalah takdir Tuhan, takdir yang tak mungkin mempersatukan kita. Tapi, aku ingin kau mengerti sedikit saja tentang perasaanku kepadamu. Harus kau tahu Sena, aku mencintaimu sepanjang waktuku.

Jika kau milikku aku senang

Jika aku milikmu, dunia ini hanya kita yang punya

Jika cinta kita menyatu, hidupku sempurna

Jika kasih sayang tercurah di jalan kita

Hati takkan ragu

Sungguh ke terlalu mencintaimu Sena. Aku pun yakin cinta dalam hatiku hanyalah untukmu saat ini, bukan yang lain. Dan aku pun sangat yakin, disetiap nafas yang kuhembus hanya kamu yang selalu ku ingat dan aku rindukan, ya,,,,hanya kamu.

Coba kau bayangkan jika dirimu tak dicintai Suzuna, Sena. Mungkin kau mengerti sakit yang kurasa, atau bahkan kau merasakan hal yang sama?

Kepedihan ini ingin membuatku mengucurkan air mata. Membasahi pipiku. Tapi, aku tak bisa, aku harus menutupi ini.

"Anezaki, Anezaki..." kata seseorang.

"Eh, iya Sensei?" tanyaku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Perhatikan pelajaran saya, nilai kesenianmu jelek!" tegur sensei itu.

"Go… gomen Sensei," maafku.

Aku memang tak ahli dalam bidang kesenian. Aku membenci; bahkan sangat pelajaran itu. Sensei itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan mengejek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'The Commander From Hell'. Ada apa sih dengannya? Dasar aneh.

"Kekeke," kekehnya. Jujur saja aku membenci tawa itu. Tawa yang selalu menyiksa dan membuat Sena menderita.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Jangan memikirkannya terus. Dia sudah punya kekasih," jawabnya.

Hah? Darimana dia tahu? Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Ih, misterius!

"Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun." elakku.

"Oh, rupanya kau mau berbohong kepadaku ya? Kau suka tidak kalau aku mengatakan ini. Kau mencintai Sena kan, ANEZAKI?"

Mataku membulat mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Aduh, darimana dia mendapat informasi itu? Hah…..

"Anezaki, kau berisik sekali!" tegur Matsuyama-sensei. Sensei botak itu menegurku untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak berani menegur Hiruma.

Kenapa harus aku dari tadi? Argh, ini semua gara-gara dia! Enyahlah kau Akuma! Huh..

Sementara, Hiruma hanya mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. Ah, dia memang cukup tampan. Tapi, sifat dan aura yang menguar itu membuat semua orang takut. Kecuali aku tentunya.

'Teng…. Teng…'

Akhirnya pelajaran neraka ini selesai juga, murid 2-1 dan seluruh murid Deimon dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali aku dan anak-anak klub amefuto tentunya. Kau tahu kan kami harus latihan 'neraka' setiap hari sepulang sekolah? Melelahkan memang, apalagi aku jadi manajer. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi Sena dari Hiruma.

" Waktunya latihan bocah-bocah sialan!" kata Hiruma. Semua ketakutan.

"Monyet sialan, Cebol sialan, Sederhana sialan, Botak sialan, lari keliling lapangan 100x, Ya-ha!" perintah Hiruma.

Hah, suara pemuda itu yang melarangku mendekatimu terdengar lagi. Aku kesal karena kau dikatakan 'Cebol' walau itu nyata. Kau mengikuti perintahnya, berlari, melatih otot-otot kakimu yang super cepat.

Tak tega juga rasanya melihatmu kelelahan, tapi aku tahu ini untuk impian bersama untuk menuju Chrismast Bowl.

"Ya... Sena semangat!" teriak Suzuna dar pinggir lapangan, kau tersenyum manis pada Suzuna, kau tahu apa artinya? Hatiku sangat sakit.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum Cebol?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hiee, ti...tidak Hiruma-san." jawabmu dan kembali berlari. Aku menatap tajam pemuda berambut spike kuning yang tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Tega sekali dia!

Akhirnya latihan pun selesai dan mereka dapat kembali ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali aku yang diberi setumpuk tugas oleh Hiruma.

"Mamori-neechan, aku pulang duluan ya! Aku eu...a..aku akan mengantar Suzuna dulu." kata Sena, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu Sena? Kau tega!

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" seruku. Mereka pun pulang.

"Sena, tunggu!" panggilku saat mereka sudah jauh. Sepertimya mereka tak mendengarku. Yah, bekal yang kubuat untuk Sena tak tersampaikan. Hah, Sena... kembali...

"Hei, Kuso Mane. Apa itu?" sontak aku terkaget.

"Eh, a...anu, ini..." sebelum menyelesaikan pembicaraanku, Hiruma mengambil kotak makanan itu.

"Oh, bento!" seru Hiruma.

"Kau pikir ini apa?" tanyaku dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiruma memakan bento itu.

"Eh, eh. Lancang sekali!" marahku. Hiruma tetap menghabiskan makanan itu. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memanyunkan bibirku. Ya, sudahlah daripada terbuang.

"Enak...!" celetuknya. Tentu saja, itu kan bekal khusus yang kusiapkan untuk Sena.

================EYESHIELD 21===============

"Hiruma, aku pulang dulu! Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" perintahku, Hiruma hanya diam.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan langkahku yang kecil. Di otak, hati dan pikiranku hanya ada Sena. Hn, ulang tahun Sena sebentar lagi. Hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan ya? Lama berpikir, aku mendapat ide. Salju kan sudah mulai turun, lebih baik kuberikan syal saja!

Aku melangkah dengan semangat agar sesampainya di rumah akan kurajut syal untuknya.

Ku rajut tali kasih diantara kita, benang merah yang akan selalu mengikat kita. Kau tahu Sena? Aku mencintaimu sangat dalam, entah apalagi yang harus aku katakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padamu.

Setidaknya karena cintaku merah untukmu

Cinta yang akan hidup sampai akhir hayat

Sampai bumi tinggal puing

Dan kita akan bertemu di alam sana

Alam yang penuh kedamaian

Merah beludru, warna untukmu. Kumerajut terus dan terus hadiah ulang tahunmu yang sudah mendekati. Tidak terasa ya Sena? Sekarang usiamu akan mencapai 16 tahun, aku sudah mengetahuimu luar dalam. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak memilihku? Apa aku kurang tulus mencintaimu sampai kenyataan yang tidak memihakku?

Airmataku hendak mengalir. Namun aku langsung menyekanya. Tak ingin membuang airmataku sia-sia. Tapi, setetes dari air mata ini telah membasahi kain beludruku. Tidak apalah.

Rajutan ini hampir selesai, aku rasa Sena akan menyukainya. Aku sudah menaruh cinta, tenaga dan airmataku di kain beludru itu. Mengukir nama indah Sena membuatku tersenyum. Aku senang bisa menghadiahkan ini. Memang tak seberapa, tapi inilah bukti cintaku.

**Normal POV**

21 Desember xxxx

Pagi indah, langit biru menyemangati orang-orang Deimon. Apalagi gadis yang secantik malaikat berambut coklat kemerahan. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah santiknya. Tangannya memegang sesuatu, benda berbentuk kubus.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang SMA Deimon. Sesampainya di sana, dia menuju ruang ke ruang klub amefuto . Rupanya di ruang klub itu sedang diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Sena, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats ada di sana. Termasuk juga Hiruma dan Cerberus, ckckck.

Rajungan yang dulu polos sekarang berubah menjadi meriah dan berwarna-warni. Ada juga kue tart bergambar Sena. Bahkan keberadaan Ishimaru pun disadari kala itu.

Semua anggota memberikan kado untuk Sena. Yang seperti kita ketahui, kado yang diberikan Hiruma sungguh misterius. Takutnya dia memberikan bom atau benda-benda tajam lainnya.

Kuroki memberikan pemukul baseball, Juumonji memberikan pukulan di pipi mulus Sena, Togano memberikan manga 'Asari chan' keluaran terbaru, Monta memberikan sesikat pisang. Yang mengejutkan, Suzuna mencium pipi Sena, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ah, hadiahnya aneh semua. Untung saja Sena tersenyum manis menerima kado itu.

"Bahkan Sena tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Se-tidakpentingnya-kah aku untuk Sena?" bisik gadis itu pelan di pintu ruang klub. Matanya yang biru safir memandang yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Air matanya membanjiri kelopak mata itu, untung saja terbendung olehnya.

Dia pun pergi dari tempat itu, menuju taman sakura . Matanya tak henti meneteskan air mata, apalagi dia telah melihat seseorang yang dicintainya dicium orang lain.

Sesampainya di taman Sakura, dia duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil terisak-isak menahan kepedihan yang mendalam. Di kejauhan, tampak sepasang mata mengamati gadis itu. Mata zamrudnya mengkilat dibalik semak belukar.

Dia terus menangis meratapi nasibnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang dari belakang memanggilnya.

"Mamori-neechan!"

Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Se...Sena?"

Pemuda yang ia panggil Sena menatapnya serius, "Kenapa kau menangis Mamo-nee?"

Mamori menghapus airmatanya.

"Ti...tidak Sena, hanya saja aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu!" jawab gadis itu sambil menyerahkan benda berbentuk kubus kepada pemuda berambut karamel di depannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya pemuda itu dan membuka kado itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat hadiah itu. Matanya bersinar senang.

"Te...terimakasih Mamo-nee!" kata pemuda itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Mamo-nee hanya tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sena!" katanya pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Sena.

"Aku juga menyayangi Mamo-nee. Mamo-nee sudah mau menjagaku," jawab Sena. Mata Mamori berubah sendu. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Tapi..." kata Mamori lirih. Sena hanya memandang Mamori penuh tanda tanya.

"Tapi apa, Mam-" belum siap Sena mengajukan pertanyaan, Mamori sudah membungkam bibir Sena dengan bibirnya. Yang mengamati di semak belukar hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku memcintaimu Sena, bahkan sangat mencintaimu." kata Mamori, air matanya pun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sena menunduk menutupi wajahnya yan sudah seperti tomat. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa kepada penjaganya itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa membalasnya Sena, karena kau terlanjur cinta pada Suzuna-chan kan?" tanya Mamori lirih. Sena masih menundukan kepalanya. Keheningan pun terjadi, sampai akhirnya Sena angkat bicara.

"Aku harap Mamo-nee dapat menemukan cinta sejati yang menyayangi Mamo-nee tulus, tapi itu bukan aku," kata Sena.

Mamori memandang Sena dengan tersenyum lirih.

"Ne, Sena. Arigatou.."

Sena mengelap air mata Mamori dengan lembut.

"Aku memang menyayangimu, tapi maafkan aku Mamo-nee!" ucap Sena setelah menyeka air mata Mamori. Mamori memeluk Sena, Sena pun membalas pelukan Mamori, "Aishiteru, Sena! Tanjoubi omedeto."

Sementara di semak belukar, seorang pemuda memandang pasangan itu dengan penuh emosi. Tapi tak tampak di wajahnya yang dingin. Dia pun berbalik, pergi meninggalkan semak belukar itu menuju suatu tempat. Menenangkan emosinya.

**'Semoga saja, kan kau dapati**

**Hati yang tulus mencintaimu,**

**Tapi bukan aku...'**

===========FIN========


End file.
